


Contra todo pronóstico

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Olmos y Robles (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episodio 6, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Olmos está completamente grogui, con la cabeza apoyada en la pequeña mesa de la cocina del cuartel y una boba sonrisa en la cara.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Robles y Alcides, el uno frente al otro, observan al hombre en un cómodo silencio. Se han ventilado una botella de vodka y las tazas del amargo café que Robles hizo antes se encuentran a un lado de la mesa, olvidadas y, por ende, frías.</i></p><p>  <i><b>Por el Padre Juan</b>, brindaron, tomándoselo como una pequeña victoria. Creían haber conseguido algo, pero aún estaban muy lejos.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Contra todo pronóstico

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Un pequeño Rolcides para celebrar que Olmos y Robles tendrá una segunda temporada! \\(^O^)/  
> Estoy muy, muy emocionada, incluso aún sabiendo que meterán romance ugh. Mi OTP siempre será el Rolcides, y mi brOTP el Rolmos :3  
> Espero que os guste~

Olmos está completamente grogui, con la cabeza apoyada en la pequeña mesa de la cocina del cuartel y una boba sonrisa en la cara.

  
Robles y Alcides, el uno frente al otro, observan al hombre en un cómodo silencio. Se han ventilado una botella de vodka y las tazas del amargo café que Robles hizo antes se encuentran a un lado de la mesa, olvidadas y, por ende, frías.

  
_Por el Padre Juan_ , brindaron, tomándoselo como una pequeña victoria. Creían haber conseguido algo, pero aún estaban muy lejos.

  
\- Nunca te había visto sonreír tanto. Venir a este pueblo te ha sentado bien. Olmos es un buen tío.

  
Encogiéndose de hombros, Robles alza la vista para fijarla en la de Alcides; ésas lentillas azules ocultando mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista.

  
\- Tú también estás más relajado. Cata...

  
\- No es más que un coqueteo sano -le corta Alcides, jugueteando con el vaso.- No busco nada con ella.

  
\- ¿Y lo sabe ella?

  
\- Me trae sin cuidado. Sabes bien que si estoy aquí es únicamente por ti, Gus.

  
\- Tú también no -esconde la cara entre sus manos. Odia ése apodo.

  
\- Pero si es adorable. Te pega -sonríe Alcides de medio lado.

  
Robles suspira.- Creo por hoy ya he bebido suficiente. Me voy a la cama.

  
Alcides se encoge de hombros, poniéndose en pie.

  
\- Ya nos veremos entonces.

  
\- Eh, -frunce el ceño el herreño.- te estoy invitando a quedarte.

  
Eso hace que Alcides se quede muy quieto, con una mano apoyada aún en el respaldo de la silla donde hace unos instantes estaba sentado.

  
\- Tenía entendido que no teníais habitaciones libres en el cuartel. Por eso me estoy quedando en el Hostal de Cata.

  
\- Y así es. Compartiremos la mía.

  
Alcides le mira de manera contemplativa.

  
\- Ojalá supieras lo que me estás ofreciendo...

  
\- ¿Y quién te dice que no lo sepa? No des por sentado cosas de las que no sabes nada.

  
Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Alcides hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

  
\- De acuerdo. Tú delante.

  
\- _Obviamente_ -Robles le pincha con un dedo en el costado, que hace que se doble, tratando de aguantarse una carcajada. No quiere despertar a Olmos y tener que dar explicaciones. Ésa noche no.

 

 

 

 

 

La habitación es enana. Mucho más por el tamaño de Robles. Tres cuartos de lo mismo ocurre con su cama.

  
\- Vaya, pues mucho sitio no veo -puntualiza Alcides.- No veo ningún sofá, la cama es demasiado pequeña para dos personas y por nada del mundo voy a dormir en el suelo. Ya me dirás tú cómo lo hacemos entonces.

  
\- Como _hacerlo_ se puede hacer en cualquier parte...

  
El susurro en su oído provoca que sus piernas se vuelvan como de gelatina.

  
\- ¿Estás borracho? -pregunta divertido.

  
\- ¿Y qué si lo estoy?

  
Con un rápido movimiento Robles le da la vuelta y le empuja contra la cama, encaramándose a ésta acto seguida, estrangulando sus caderas.

  
\- Joder, vale... Vale -Alcides traga saliva, los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración algo agitada. Porque ni en sus más salvajes sueños se habría imaginado ver a Robles, su estoico amigo, de ésa guisa.- Mira, tal vez deberíamos hablar antes de hacer algo de lo que luego nos arrepintamos...

  
\- ¿Crees que no sé cómo me miras? ¿Como si me desnudaras con la mirada, tratando de sonsacarme mis secretos más ocultos? -sus manos se pasean por el torso de Alcides, por encima de su camisa.- No soy idiota, Alcides... No me hagas quedar como uno y admítelo.

  
\- ¿Que admita qué? -se apoya sobre sus codos, mirándole muy serio.

  
\- Que me deseas.

  
Tragando saliva nuevamente, sube sus manos lentamente hasta posarlas en los firmes muslos de Robles. De pronto imagina que su culo se sentirá igual de firme bajo su toque y su miembro comienza a endurecerse.

  
\- Si lo admito, ¿qué me darás a cambio?

  
\- Todo. _Todo_ lo que me pidas -susurra inclinándose hacia él. Y Alcides casi puede saborear sus llenos labios.

  
\- Desearía que esto fuese real... Que tú me desearas tanto como yo a ti, y que estuviéramos en esta situación.

  
\- ¿Por qué crees que no es real?

  
Alcides sólo sonríe y dice.- Las cosas buenas sólo le suceden a la gente buena.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando abre los ojos, la cocina está iluminada únicamente por la luz artificial de la estancia. Moviendo la cabeza hacia su izquierda puede ver a Olmos, profundamente dormido sobre la mesa. Robles está frente a él, durmiendo de manera incómoda en la silla; con el cuello apoyado en el respaldo en una postura atroz. Si duerme así al día siguiente no podrá mover la cabeza.

  
Pasándose una mano por la cara, como para hacer desaparecer el cansancio, se levanta y camina hacia Robles.

  
\- Eh, campeón. Levanta el culo de ahí, que yo sólo no puedo contigo -dice en su oído. Éste suspira y le obedece, apoyándose en él y frotándose un ojo con la otra mano.

  
\- ¿Ya es por la mañana... ? El despertador no ha sonado.

  
Alcides ríe un poco mientras le lleva hasta su dormitorio. Abre la puerta, cierra tras ellos y le sienta en la cama individual.

  
\- Es hora de dormir.

  
\- Ok...

  
\- Ya lo de quitarte la ropa lo haces tú, ¿eh? Que no quiero aprovecharme de ti estando tan vulnerable como estás -bromea.

  
\- A ti te dejaría... -escucha de repente, y la sonrisa se congela en su rostro.

  
\- Ya, claro... Vamos, anda. Acuéstate -le ayuda a tumbarse, subiéndole ambas piernas, y cuando va a caminar hacia la puerta, Robles le agarra una mano.

  
\- Hey, Alcides.

  
\- ¿Sí? -gira la cabeza para mirarle.

  
\- Te quiero, tío.

  
No es lo que dice sino cómo lo dice, y Alcides cree que podría echarse a llorar. Porque todo está mal, todo. Y la única manera de arreglarlo -o de no arreglarlo, ya que el mal ya está hecho y no hay solución posible- es acabar con todo en éste mismo momento.

  
Pero no puede, se niega a romper su corazón así. Aunque tenga que retrasar algunos días más lo inevitable. No es sólo el corazón de Robles el que está en juego.

  
\- Yo también, Robles... Yo también -murmura, observando a su dormido amigo antes de salir del dormitorio, atravesar todo el cuartel y enfilar sus pasos hacia el Hostal de Cata.

  
Podría arrepentirse pero no lo hace. Porque cuando todo se descubra el golpe será igualmente duro.


End file.
